The present invention relates generally to optical self-routing networks for routing optical packets according to the information contained in the header of the packets.
In a prior art optical self-routing network, as described in "Springer Series in Electronics and Photonics", Vol, 25, pages 193-195, an optical packet is fed into a splitter, in which it is split into two replicas of the input signal, one being applied to an optical switch having two outlet terminals, and the other to an optical correlator. The optical correlator generates an optical output if the header of the incoming packet contains a predetermined bit sequence. The output of the correlator is converted to an electrical signal, amplified and applied to the control electrode of the optical switch to direct the incident light to one of its outlet terminals.
However, a serious disadvantage of the prior art system is that the circuit complexity and practical implementation require a vast amount of optical, electro-optical and electronic components.